AGONY
by Toxic PhlameZ
Summary: You don't know what it's like; to cry out in pain and fear, to beg for your life. You don't know what it's like to wake up everyday, wondering if it'll be your last; to be at the mercy of those you know will show none. You think you know fear? You think you know pain? You have no idea. *one-shot*


**AGONY**

* * *

><p>My heart fluttered in my chest, pounding against my ribs, trying to hammer its way out of its prison. My breath was coming in gasps, my whole body aching, burning as if it were on fire. Despite my discomfort, I still ran, the hard earth beneath me scraping against my paws, tearing into my pads, blood smearing on the floor as I fled.<p>

Casting a glance behind me, I saw my pursuers, their eyes glinting in the night. Terror shot through me, and I picked up speed, my lungs burning from the constant running.

I stared wildly around, looking for a place to hide. All I could see were buildings, tall structures looming overhead, casting shadows along the street.

Finally, I spotted something – an alley. I cut to the right, hope flaring inside me as I neared the place of refuge. Reaching the pathway, I saw a trash can that I could easily hop inside of. Darting forward, I leapt, landing inside, the hard cold metal cold against my paws.

I slumped against the side of the can, my breath coming in agonized gasps. I waited, praying that they wouldn't find me. Glancing downward, I saw a deep gash along my flank. The wound burned like fire, its sensation ripping through my frame.

I lapped at the wound, the taste of blood bitter against my tongue.

"Where is he?" a voice sounded.

I stopped licking, my heart jumping with horror. They'd found me! I closed my eyes, tears dripping from my cheeks, soaking my fur.

"Come out, coward!" another voice sounded, thick with fury. "The more you resist, the more painful your death will be when we catch you!"

I held my breath, my body shivering with fear. As long as I stayed where I was, they wouldn't find me. I had to believe that; it was my only chance of surviving this.

"Come on!" a third voice sounded, thick with mock sweetness. "We only want to _play_."

"If you come out now," the second voice mewed. "We promise we'll make it quick."

I flattened my ears against my head, pondering over their words. _We'll make it quick. _It sounded so good to me that I almost leaped from my hiding space, exposing myself to my tormentors. I knew what these cats did to others. They did things I wouldn't wish on anyone – not even my worst enemy. It would be a blessing to have them kill me quickly, to spare me of their more… _brutal_… methods.

I didn't fall for it, though. There was no guarantee these guys were telling the truth, and I wasn't about to test that theory.

I pricked my ears, listening intently. There was nothing; all was silent. Had they given up their search? Relief and hope coursed through my body, making me numb. I was going to live! I got to my paws and leaped on the edge of the can, a sigh escaping my jaws as I saw nobody there.

Something crashed into me, sending me crashing against the pavement, the wind knocked from my body. I looked up, and at once my heart twisted with dread.

"Found you." One of the cats sneered, a pale ginger she-cat with copper eyes. Her friends appeared from the shadows, wicked grins plastered on their faces, their eyes shining with excitement.

"Please, don't do this." I begged, tears threatening to leak from my eyes. I was shivering, my terror indescribable, my whole body shaking with horror.

"Too late," another snarled, a black tom with white paws. His blue eyes glittered coldly. "We gave you a chance, but you didn't take it. Now you're ours, and we intend to have lots of fun with you."

The third cat, a brown tom, let out a growl, his tail swishing from side to side.

"Hold him down." The she-cat commanded, unsheathing her claws. They were like knives, glinting eerily in the light, causing me to shudder with fear.

The toms obeyed, pressing the paws down hard on my chest, the force causing me to gasp, struggling for air. The she-cat gently placed her paw on my stomach, pricking my flesh with her claws. I tried to struggle, but I could hardly move, the toms were pressing down on me so hard.

Sudden agony tore through me, causing me to scream in pain. I writhed viciously, vainly attempting to free myself. The ginger she-cat stood over me, her gaze lit with pleasure. Her lips were parted in a sickening smile, and a purr rumbled in her throat.

"Let me go!" I screeched, thrashing from side to side. My heart was thudding wildly, crashing against my ribs.

"Why would we?" the black tom questioned, his fangs glistening close to my face. "We're just getting started." He swung his paw against my head, the impact blurring my vision, the cats becoming distorted.

Another wave of pain tore through my body, and I screamed again, my eyes closing from the sensation.

The she-cat let out a feral laugh, her ears flicking with amusement. I could feel blood leaking onto the ground, crimson flowing steadily along the floor. The she-cat struck again, ripping open a new wound. I screeched again, my ears flattening against my head.

_I'm going to die… _I thought, my whole body shivering, trembling like an earthquake. I closed my eyes, ready to face anything these cats were going to do me. However painful this was going to be, I was certain of one thing; I was going to die.

Another wave of agony coursed through me. Then another, and another, until it felt as if I were being consumed by an endless tide of agony, my body slowly going numb.

I lay on the ground, yowling and screeching as wave after wave of pain washed over me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they stopped.

There were deep gashes all along my body, scarlet leaking from the wounds onto the ground. My eyes were half-closed, my vision blurred. The three cats stood over me, satisfaction lighting their gaze.

"That should teach you." The she-cat snarled, slamming a paw down on my side. Pain lanced through me, and I screamed, my body convulsing slightly.

The three cats glared down at me cruelly, no sympathy in their gaze. The she-cat flicked her tail, and they began padding away, leaving me to bleed.

"That certainly was fun." She meowed, flicking her ears. "We should do it again some time."

I lay on the ground, watching the cats pad away. _It's over, _I thought, relief making me shiver.

My eyes closing, I felt the world around me go dark, everything dissolving into a dizzying darkness.


End file.
